Castle
by the shadow of the guillotine
Summary: Eponine seems like a cruel, spoiled child. The truth is, she was Cosette’s most intimate friend. And Marius appeared way sooner.
1. Winter

"There is a castle on the cloud, I like to go there in my sleep." Cosette sighed, and watched her breath transpire in the cold winter air. One second ago, it had seemed a cloud, full of life, vividness, then it was gone with the wind. She had hoped that it would linger on for one extra moment, that time would freeze, and then, the cloud would join all the others as her castle took place before her eyes. She imagined that the cloud would become another part of a beautiful resplendent palace waiting for her. She picked up the broom again, and slowly started sweeping. In her beautiful innocent imagination, her lifeless locks turned intoa silky gold cascade, the wool cap turned into a tiara. Suddenly, she heard a strange sound, like the creaking of a door. Terror rose in her heart. Was it Thenardier? In haste, the poor little girl attempted to hide her doll made of a white rag that she had managed to sneak from the kitchen, and tried to straighten the already worn edges of her threadbare grey dress, but instead she fell over into the snow. Her bare arms against the pounds of whiteness made her tremble, and a cold tear slid down her dirty cheek. She looked down at her red hands. There was a little drop of blood gathered on it. Not knowing what to do, Cosette scrunched into a ball, and huddled against the corner of the fence. Then, she heard another sound.

* * *

Eponine glanced around in the shabby inn, the candlelights flickering in her hands. There was nothing but darkness there, and yet she had just heard a sound, a child, singing a sweet song of castles and clouds. Childhood daydreams are always so grand and pure, but so unreachable. Dreams were only dreams, after all. Sometimes she let her mind wander, but the sound of noises always brought her back to reality. The floor squeaked as she walked towards the door, and pushed it open gently, but the sound of the creaking door still alarmed the child. Eponine set the candles down on a table near to her, and then she stepped out of the inn. She didn't know how deep the snow was, and her skin directly against it felt like a thousand sharp daggers piercing her. Not used to the sensation at all, Eponine jumped back, and hastily stepped into the inn. Then she warmed herself by the candle, and went into her room. She made herself content by lying in bed with the covers up, and looking at a beautiful velvet bonnet with a huge gossamer ribbon, and a puffy lace dress with gold and silver edges. A few days ago, her mother had given it to her. Then, Colette (or was it Cosette?) had the nerve to say that it was hers! She had walked away immediately, angry. She gained courage again, and hesitantly prepared to go outside, not before putting on little leather boots. She passed an old notebook on the way out, and glanced at it. It was just her dad calculating prices. She added in tiny handwriting at the bottom: three percent for sleeping with the windows shut! Her dad would be proud of her. This time, Eponine carefully went through the snow. She expected to see a beautiful fairy, or princess. Not...


	2. Dolls and Dreams

She didn't expect to see Cosette. The first thing she felt was disgust, loathing. She noticed how dirty Cosette's clothes were. She noticed the awful color of it. She noticed how Cosette's tears were running all over her cheeks. Then, unexpectedly, she felt pity as her conscience smote her. But then she thought again.

"Eponine, what's the matter with you? Mommy already said that Cosette is an undeserving brat. She does not deserve pity or kindness. She tried to steal your dress! She lied to a customer! She makes excuses not to do chores. Now stop feeling sorry for her."

Even though Eponine tried so hard to convince herself, she ended walking over to Cosette. When she spoke, her tone was way kinder than intended.

"What's wrong?" Cosette saw Éponine, then jumped backwards, and shivered. She attempted an awkward curtsy.

"I'm so- s-orr-y, Ma-de-moi-selle..."

Éponine tried again. "So... it was you singing that beautiful song?"

Cosette looked at her suspiciously, but her guard had been let down when the word beautiful was pronounced. "Yes." Cosette cautiously whispered. Now Eponine leaned closer. "Cosette, are you an insensitive insecure useless gamine? "No!" Eponine leaned so close to Cosette that their noses touched. "Cosette, I'd like you to be my friend. "Really?" "I never lie. And Cosette, promise me something. If you ever meet a kind princess or person, take me with you." A slow smile swept across Cosette's face.

Anyone who had seen them then would have sworn they were sisters. Their laugh sounded almost identical, like twinkling pearls. Cosette dodged snowball after snowball, and Éponine always had another one ready whenever she missed. The freezing snow in their bare hands had no effect on the two girls. Still giggling in the late afternoon, Éponine hid Cosette and together, they went into Éponine's room. Cosette gasped at the sight of a real bed, with pillows and sheets. They flopped onto the bed, and started chatting.

"Cosette, what were you thinking about while you were singing?"

"Éponine, my mom always told me that there was a castle on a cloud waiting for me. She said that whenever I felt sad, there would be a fairy there comforting me. That's where I want to be, Eponine. Living in that castle on a cloud. Mom also said that every wish I made was a cloud, and it would build the castle. That's why I should hope and dream forever."

Éponine stared in awe. All her life, the one word was: practical. Her parents brought her up not to be involved in hopes, dreams and wishes, but with balles, ronds, et broques.

"But Cosette, what about money? Dreams are impossible. They waste time. Don't you care about money. Then you can get pretty dresses, dolls, inns! Cosette, don't be silly!"

Cosette waved her hand, then hot tears welled up in her eyes.

"Money can't buy my castle on a cloud."

This one simple (not even eloquent) sentence froze Éponine. Then, the girls fell into each other's arms, crying. At last, Cosette broke the silence.

"I'm sorry, Éponine. Do you still want to be my friend?" Éponine clasped her hand.

"Now, even more."

As they were walking together the next day, Cosette said to Éponine:

"You know, Eppie, money can be a bit useful. My mom always uses money to buy me some sparkly things that look pretty. She says they are made by the angels."

Éponine gasped. "If they are made by angels, she must have a lot of money! My parents also buy me sparkly things. I wonder how they get the money?" A sly smile spread across Cosette's countenance.

"Want to find out?"

"You do it! You do it!" When Éponine saw the door, she pushed Cosette forward.

"It creaks! I'm scared!" Cosette laughed.

"Oh, Eppie! Monsters don't exist. Even if they do, the fairies and angels help us with their magic."

But she still pushed the door slightly ajar. Cosette kneeled, so that she and Éponine could both see inside. The two girls gasped. From the direction Cosette looked, she saw Thénardier replacing wine with half water, stuffing the sausages with leftovers. From the direction Éponine looked, she saw Mme. Thénardier deftly taking a customer's hat, then glasses, then coat. Éponine started breathing really hard, and Cosette pulled her backwards.

"Éponine. Calm down. I'm here."

Éponine's voice was smothered by sobs. "But my parents-they're monsters!" Cosette hugged Éponine.

"Eppie, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Cosette?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."


	3. Beginning of the EndSummers Die

"Cosette?" Éponine was wearing a gorgeous wool skirt, and a matching top. She had also put on a little blue hat.

"Yes, Éponine?" Cosette's voice was strained, and her arms were wrapped around her emaciated body. Her eyes were red. Seeing this, Éponine put an arm around her.

"Cheer up, Cosette! I'm going outside to play today, why don't you come with me?"

Cosette sadly shook her head. "I can't, Éponine. Yesterday, we left dirty footprints on the floor by the door, and now I have to clean up everything from last night, including the footprints. That'll take me the whole day. That's why I got up early today. It's okay. You can still go outside. Just remember to tell me what happened."With that being said, Cosette walked away, leaving Éponine behind.

A few moments later, Éponine, wanting to respect Cosette's wishes, went outside. She planned to explore a lot of places, so she could tell Cosette wonderful stories. She first planned to buy a dessert for Cosette. Something like an apple turnover, or truffle. She glanced proudly at the shining franc in her hand. A young boy had passed Cosette, gazed at her sympathetically, and handed it to her, but Cosette had given it to Éponine. As she went into the bakery, the smell of fresh bread overwhelmed her, and she felt a sudden urge to buy everything. She looked down at the prices for an exquisitely frosted cake adorned with a bouquet, (and a plate of macarons) and nearly cried. At that moment, she felt someone brush past her.

"What can one franc buy? Here, take two more. This way, you can at least get the cake, not to mention some chocolate."

Her eyes met the boy's eyes, and Éponine smiled.

"Merci beaucoup. But don't you need to buy things as well?"

"Oh, I have plenty of money left!" He waved his hand, dismissing the thought.

"You have no idea how much this means to me. By the way, I'm Éponine. Éponine Thenardier."

When the boy heard her name, he smiled. But when she added 'Thénardier', his smile vanished. He fidgeted uncomfortably for a while, then looked as if he had made up his mind. He grinned at Éponine again.

"And I'm Marius. Marius Pontmercy. Well, I really should be going now, or else my grandfather will scold me. I hope we can meet again soon!"

Éponine waved at him as he went out the door. Then, she started trailing behind him. A minute later, he reached a magnificent garden. There was an enormous fountain sprouting crystal clear water with little glittering crystals inside, and a marble statue of a rare and radiant maiden in the center. Around, in the undergrowth, every corner had a fresh, lovely flower. Éponine cautiously stepped in, and hid behind a tree, resting. A butterfly landed in her hair, and she laughed. She peeked over the tree, hoping to see more as a sweet gale caressed her cheeks. An hour passed, but to Éponine, it felt like a moment of breathless delight. At last, she saw Marius step onto the porch, and descend into the garden. She gulped the air, and returned to her hiding spot.

"Éponine! I know you're in there!" I heard you an hour ago, laughing. Don't worry, you can come out. My grandfather is napping."

Éponine shyly came out of her hiding place.

"Éponine, what's your real name?" Marius suddenly asked.

"What? Real name? I'm Éponine Thenardier!"

Marius laughed. "Éponine is a pretty and fancy name, but I know that it's probably not someone's real name. It sounds too dreamlike."

Éponine brushed her brown curl away. "I'm Ponine."

"Ponine! I like it better than Éponine. Po-nine!"

Éponine was encouraged by this statement.

"Thanks, Ma-ri-us!"

He giggled, then suddenly, he pierced her with his blue eyes, and his countenance grew serious.

"Ponine, do you promise to always be my friend?"

"I will always be your friend, Marius. I have other friends too! One's named Cosette."

"Cosette! Another pretty name! I'd like to see her sometimes."

"Sure! Wait... oh no! Cosette must be waiting for me. I've been too long. Sorry, I have to leave now! I'll see you tomorrow!"

Meanwhile, Cosette was having an interesting time as well. After she was done cleaning (and after Thenardier was done reprimanding and hitting her), she had went to get the skirt and bonnet Éponine lent her, and sneaked through the back door. Desperate to find Éponine, she started running. Suddenly, a pebble tripped her, and Cosette crashed to the cold hard ground. She tried to pry herself off the ground, but there was a searing pain in her arms and legs. The dress Éponine lent her had fallen off. She was wearing rags inside. Right as Cosette was going to start crying, she felt a hand help her up. She recognized the boy who had given her a franc.

"Thankyousomuchyouaresonice!" Cosette blurted out.

The boy knew what she was saying, though.

"For what?"

"Aren't you the one who gave me a franc?"

The boy seemed to recognize Cosette after she had said that.

"Yes, I think so. What were you doing that made you trip on a pebble?"

"Oh, nothing. Just looking for a friend."

"I see. What's your name?"

"I'm called Cosette."

"I'm Julien Enjolras."

"Anyways, thanks so much for helping me twice in a row! I'm so sorry that I can't help right now."

"In fact, you can, Cosette. You can join in the fight that will give you right to be free!"

"Free? Fight? I don't understand"

"You will. Trust me, you will." "That's good! When I understand, I'll join it. In the meantime."

"I'll see you again tomorrow!" Cosette hugged the boy.

He stood there with his mouth open, unable to form a sentence. After a long pause, he spoke.

"Citizen, The Republic thanks you."

Cosette watched his red vest and golden curls retreat, then started walking again. She ran into Éponine in the middle of the street.

"Éponine! You've had an adventure?"

"It was fantastic. I'm sorry you couldn't come, Cosette."

"It's okay. I've had my own adventure, too. Hey Éponine, is it okay if we play together the day after tomorrow? There is something I just must do. I made a promise."

"Sounds great! I've made a promise as well."

The two girls walked back to the inn together. This dialogue might seem innocent, but it was the beginning of the end. The friends spent less and less time together as the summers died one by one.


	4. How You’ve Betrayed Me

Cosette allowed herself to dream again. As a punishment for being home late, the Thenadiers had made her sweep the debris off of the porch and stairs. So Cosette dreamed. Her rags disappeared, and she was dressed in a feathery gown with white glitter and a white cashmere belt. She was wearing a crystal slipper, and it glowed with a powerful aura. She stepped up cloud stairs to her castle. Éponine was sitting, petting a white little kitten. When she saw Cosette, they embraced. Enjolras was in the corner, reading a book. She was about to call to her friends when the walls melted, and turned into silk curtains that flew apart. A thin diamond bridge was constructed in the middle of the azure sky. Frightened and thrilled, she walked the bridge, and was let to a stray cloud with nothing on it. She heard a sweet music, as if whoever was playing were pouring their soul into the song. It came from a golden harp. And the person playing it was- her mother!

"Mom?" Tears welled up in her eyes. The woman smiled at Cosette, and opened her arms.

"Cosette, it's turned so cold

Cosette, it's past your bedtime

You've played the day away

And soon it will be night.

Come to me, Cosette, the light is fading

Don't you see the evening star appearing?

Come to me, and rest against my shoulder

How fast the minutes fly away and every minute colder.

Hurry near, another day is dying

Don't you hear, the winter wind is crying?

There's a darkness which comes without a warning

But I will sing you lullabies and wake you in the morning."

Cosette reached out, but there was no one there. All she felt was the hard handle of her broom. Then she heard a rough voice call her. At first, she started. Then, she realized that it was just Mme. Thenardier calling her to get water from the well. Cosette tried to protest.

"The night is coming, I'm afraid! Please don't make me go!" But she knew the answer.

Oh well, at least she had Éponine. The girls sneaked out, carrying the heavy pail together.

"I thought you were not afraid of monsters!" Éponine confronted Cosette.

"Oh, I'm not afraid of monsters. I'm afraid of losing light. Everything good is light. Justice is the essence of light."

"What does that mean, Cosette?"

"I don't know. It's something Julien told me."

"Well, that explains everything!" The girls laughed. But soon, they stopped. They had reached the edge of the little village, and mysterious dark woods awaited them. Éponine gripped Cosette's wrist.

"I'm scared."

"Me too. But let's hum the whole time. Maybe we can keep away the dark."

And so they proceeded. Cosette and Éponine held tight to each other, and hummed through the woods. Eventually they reached the well, unharmed. Cosette grabbed hold of the rough rope with straw spikes sticking all over, tied it around the handle of the old wooden bucket, and lowered it into the well. She leaned over to see the water. Suddenly, her hand slipped from the smooth stones, and she fell, screaming. Quickly, Éponine grabbed onto Cosette, and pulled her up. Then she patted Cosette, and got the bucket herself.

"It's okay, Cosette. We can go home now."

"Thank you, Eponi-"

They heard footsteps. Cosette quickly pulled Éponine behind a tree.

"Eppie, go now and leave me! I'll cover you so you can escape. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure, Cosette?"

"You saved me from falling! I want to help you too."

Éponine had no choice but to carefully sneak away. Cosette took a deep breath, and hid herself. Then she heard a warm and benevolent voice.

"Wandering child, so lost, so helpless, don't be afraid of me!"

Cosette slowly stepped from behind the tree, and saw a man smiling at her.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"I'm called Cosette." Cosette shyly whispered.

"Where do you live? I'll help you carry the heavy basket."

Soon, they were on their way back to the inn. Cosette saw the man starting to converse with the Thénardiers, and took the chance to run upstairs to Éponine's room. Éponine smothered her with a hug.

"Cosette! You made it! You're alive!" She beamed, and Cosette beamed back.

"Éponine, our dreams are going to come true! I met a very kind man in the woods, and he might help us!" Éponine gasped.

"Let's go downstairs and see!"

With that, they slid down the railing together. Right as they stepped down, the man took Cosette's hand.

"Cosette, we are leaving this place forever. Your new life can start, and you will be happy!" He smiled so brightly at Cosette that she had to smile back.

"But-" Cosette started to speak, but he cut her off.

"I know you're nervous Cosette, but I promise you, you will have a better life." He picked up Cosette.

"Say goodbye to the inn and the Thénardiers, Cosette!" She should have beamed. Instead, the last thing she saw was Éponine's betrayed face.

"15,00 francs! You should have asked for 15,000!" Mme. Thenardier berated Thenardier as she handed Éponine a bowl of soup.

"At least we have hope," Éponine shyly added.

"Hope! The most useless concept! Go get killed elsewhere! I'm disappointed in you!" A tear slid down Éponine's cheek. Her first tear.


	5. Epilouge

She took a deep breath at the faint scent of azaleas in her garden. The damp dewdrops still rested on the blades of grass. Small lilacs bloomed in the corner. Little vines wove themselves through the cracks in the wall. A bubble of laughter was floating. Cosette brushed her golden cascading braid behind her shoulder, and let a stray lock fall down just a little bit in front of her ear. She leaned against the black fence. Love was exhilarating! She savored the memory of every inch of Marius, the loving way he called her name, how their fingers intwined, his lips pressing against hers. The strange new sensation took hold of her. She felt that the morning sun was rising, brighter than ever. She had love, hope. Marius was all she needed. As long as she was beside him, she could live her castle on a cloud, she could walk the bridge to the horizon, she could fly among the stars, amidst the light, above the water. The radiance of her happiness lit up every inch of her. Her cheeks flowed with fresh life, her eyes were alit with an unknown splendor. In the tender wind, her pristine nightgown's frilly lace edges fluttered. Cosette raised her head to the sky. It was no longer so frighting and empty. She only say the light.

 _Red, the color of desire!_

* * *

The rain continues to fall around her. The wet stone pavement is cold and hard, like the bitter sting of reality. The lights on the sidewalk grow fainter and fainter, as her hope weakens. The cold is encapsulating her. Was there a time she had ever known warmth? All her life, all she has ever felt was an indescribable emptiness. Now she knew what it was: loneliness. If, for one moment, she had really known what it was like to possess love, perhaps, Marius's blissful smile as he saw Cosette would not shatter her heart. If, for one moment, she had really known what it was like to possess love, perhaps, Marius's sweet voice as he talked to Cosette would not resonate in the empty depths of her mind, and haunt, torture her. Love, how strange. She had grown up thinking that love was some unfathomable emotion, one that had no meaning. After all, if love was natural, how come Thénardier never loved her? He never had any time for her, always cheating customers, and would only occasionally give her a gift or two. A tear slid down Eponine's cheek. The thin material on the sleeves of her dress did not protect her at al, from the rain, and they were drenched. Her belt was falling away. Her dress stuck to her legs, with the rain soaking through. She reached up her hand as she curled up herself against a stone wall, trying to grasp the light, but it slipped through her fingers. She only saw the darkness.

 _Black, the color of despair!_

* * *


End file.
